Corrina Landrey
Name: Corrina Susana Landrey Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Drama, Reading, Art. Appearance: Corrina stands at 5'4 and generally keeps her weight around 115lbs, although it tends to fluctuate a couple of pounds here and there. While technically not underweight, Corrina is in the lover boundary of a healthy weight for her size, a weight that she maintains it through dieting, rather than any physical exercise. Corrina has a round face that often comes across as a little child-like, with large green eyes, a small nose and thin lips that occasionally chafe, making Corrina carry lip balm with her. Corrina changes her naturally-brunette hair almost as frequently as she changes her clothes, and at the time of the announcement day, she kept it bleached blond and shoulder-length, her fringe parted to the right so as to cover up a small spot on her forehead, without getting in the way of the thin-rimmed glasses she covers her eyes with. Corrina tends to follow fashions, no matter how over-the-top they get, which has led to her on occasion dressing in downright bizarre clothing. On announcement day however, Corrina dressed with a surprising amount of practicality for her, donning a dark blue beanie, a pair of acid washed pair of skinny jeans with a ripped right knee, a wide-strapped white tank top with a blue and purple silhouette design of a sunset on it, a large, light gray cardigan and a pair of brown flats. This was mostly her parents’ decision, as they didn't want their only daughter to be dressed "like a prostitute" if her class was picked and she was put into the Program. Biography: Corrina was born to Keith and Michelle Landrey in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; who had recently moved across state from Philadelphia. An only Child, Corrina's only real interaction with children of roughly her age before she entered school was their next door neighbor's son, Thomas, who was three years older than Corrina. The two became good friends, and remained friends well after Corrina had entered schooling; until Thomas graduated from High School and entered his first compulsory military term; although the two have tried to stay in touch through letters and the occasional visit. Having little interaction with children her age aside from Thomas, and her parents rarely being around at the same time, Corrina generally entertained herself with arts and crafts, becoming a reasonably talented artist. However, as a result of not really having anyone to "critique" her work, she's gained something of a high opinion of it, and this has lead to her taking any and all criticism badly, usually attempting to turn it into an insult to the person giving the criticism. This trait has carried over into her classes at school, and has lead to Corrina gaining something of a reputation for being opinionated, argumentative, and just downright bitchy at times. This isn't to say, however, that Corrina is a social recluse, far from it, in fact. She mainly keeps to a small, fairly close group of friends who put up with her attitude, rather than spread out and talk to most of the other students. This hasn't stopped her from gossiping about the other students in her classes with her friends, though, even ones who she doesn't know personally, or has even talked to before. Although not a big fan of writing, Corrina enjoys reading, mainly picking up romantic novels and fashion magazines. Her love of these fashion magazines can be seen in the way Corrina usually dresses at school, following the fashions no matter how bizarre, and her wardrobe, which is filled with the previous season's fashions, never to be worn again. Because of her sometimes eccentric clothing, Corrina occasionally gets teased by other students when she comes in wearing some of the more bizarre fashions. She tends to take these off-hand comments to heart, and usually spends a long time keeping a grudge on the person who says them. Since starting High School, Corrina has taken an interest in Drama, and has found that she can, when she wants to be, be something of a good actress. She has been in several performances with her drama group, and, while never standing out much always tries to give a good performance, although her unwillingness to take criticism on board tends to drag her down. Outside of Art and Drama, Corrina struggles in most of her other levels, managing to get consistently average grades, but never really standing out in any subjects. Neither Corrina nor her parents really mind this, though, as Corrina would rather pursue a career in art or acting than most of the other subject she takes anyway, and her parents approve of her choice for the most part. Advantages: Although Corrina doesn't really show this side often, she is a good actress and could definitely use this to her advantage. She's very creative, and can probably improvise with anything she's given. Disadvantages: Corrina holds a grudge over the tiniest things, and very rarely forgives people for anything, so she's likely to turn away any potential allies if they've "wronged" her in the past. Designated Number: Female Student #21 ---- Designated Weapon: Riot Shield Conclusion: Manipulation only gets one so far in life, and in The Program. F21 may have a chance, albeit slim. The above biography is as written by Moonlight Drive. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: ' Sophie Mason '''Collected Weapons: '''Riot Shield (Discarded) '''Allies: None. Enemies: Alex Tartaglia Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Corrina, in chronological order. *Calm Like a Bomb *Crayola Kids *Get Ready to Fly *Out of the Darkness, into the Night Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Corrina. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program